The Dark then The Light
by Kira the Blood Princess
Summary: It's Sarah's birthday and she gets a gift in the mail with Jareth's name on in. That night Jareth ask her to marry him know she loves him. she say yes goes tell her famliy that she is getting married, but Sarah's parents want meet Jareth's parents 4 talk.
1. Preface

Preface

It was the middle of December, and there was a storm that darkens the whole sky and then the lightning flash. I saw that I wasn't alone in my bedroom, but I was in the arm of someone who love me true, Jareth The Goblin King, and still love me to this day. "Sarah, god I love for forever." He leaned his head down, picked my head up and kissed me se deeply with never ending love. I kissed him back and then said "I love you, too Jareth." "Happy Birthday, Sarah." The lightning flashed again and then Jareth was gone. I woke up to the face of my baby brother "Toby".


	2. Happy Birthday

**I'm so sorry it took forever to write this chapter, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read & review. I don't own Sarah or Jareth I wish I did, but I don't so here it chapter 1 enjoy.**

Chapter 1 (Happy Birthday)

"Toby, what are you doing in my room." I ask him half asleep.

"Wishing you a happy birthday silly," he said as he gave me a hug and a gift "how old are you, Sarah?"

"20, I'm 20 years old," I said as I held up Toby's gift "what is it?"

"Open it up, please" he begged using his baby blue eyes.

"Okay, I'm opening it." I said as I unwrapped it. It was big ring box and when I opened I saw two rings with hearts on them.

"Do you like them?"Toby asked.

"Do I like them, no, I love them," I said "what are they for?"

"You give one ring to the boy you love and you keep the other one," he said "they are called Lovers' Rings."

"Sarah, Toby breakfast is ready." Daddy called

"Come on, Sarah daddy is calling us for breakfast." He said as he pulled me out of my bedroom door.

Toby and I raced down the stairs and in to the dining room.

"No running in the house guys." My stepmother told us nicely.

"Nina, be nice it's Sarah's birthday." My dad told Nina (my stepmother).

I saw on the table 3 gifts, 1 from dad, 1 from Nina, and 1 from …. I couldn't see the name.

"Open your dad's gift first, and then mine." Nina said as she handed dad's gift then her's gift.

I opened dad's gift and saw a book called "Life's Works." "Thanks dad." I said as I hugged dad and thinking "not going to read it."

"Open mine next, Sarah," Nina begged "please."

I grabed her's and opened her gift. I saw what it was. "Mom," I said quitly, but I thought I lost the picture of mom and me 5 years ago "thank you Nina." I cried.

"Your welcome sweetie," she said she gave me a hug "there is your last .... Steve where is Sarah's last gift that came in the mail?"

"It was here Toby,what did you do with it ?" dad asked Toby.

" I don't know dad I was stuffing my face with food sir." Toby said with his mouth full of food.

"Well, hurry up with your breakfest so we can go to grandma's," Nina said "Sarah are you sure you want to stay home while we go out, I mean it is your birthday."

"yes I'm sure." I said as I climed the stairs to my bedroom. "Have a nice time." Once i got to my bedroom I heard the front door opened and then closed the the car's. Once the car peeled off on the street, and I walk into my bedroom when I tripped on something. I looked down and it was my missing birthday gift, I look to see who sended and it said Jareth.

**I got the movie "**Labyrinth" **on dvd whooooooo please reveiw**


	3. not part of the story

To my wonderful readers I am so sorry it is taking so long to put in another chapter in.

If you wait a bit longer, I promise to have another chapter in as so as possible I promise that much.

To all of who read my story review and send in some suggestions for the story and I will try to put them in.


	4. Chapter 4

**I add a twist to the hopeful you guys spot the twist. Plz read and review the chapter. I hope you my read review need at least 7 more reviews in order to ad chapter 4 ( the fight). So if you more chapters add to the story Plz read and review thx. Plz you guys (my readers) have any for the story Plz send them in. Don't fear to send your ideas to me. Thx and I hope the chapter and the twist. -.**

**Chapter 3 (together)**

**I picked up Jareth's gift and opened it. Inside the box was a crystal ball.**

"**It's what I offer to you 5 years ago when I first saw you." Dad's voice said. Wait that was not dad's voice it was Jareth's voice.**

"**My Dreams." I said as I turned around to see his face.**

"**Yes," he reply as he pulled me into his arms. "Happy Birthday Sarah." He bended his head and kissed me hard, but softly for so long that I forgot how long we were kissing each other.**

"**Thank you." I said when he ended the kiss. "Jareth, I miss you so much and I found out that I love you a week after I got Toby out of the "MAZE" and The Dreams."**

"**The Dreams?" he asked.**

"**The Dreams were so pretty, and the birthday Dreams." I replied.**

"**You don't remember what happen in your Dreams 5 years ago today and what happen 9 months later?" Jareth asked.**

"**Liza," I said "but I gave her up when she was born, why you ask."**

"**I don't know" he said.**

"**Oh, yes you do Jareth." I yelled.**

"**Well, when I was coming here I was thing and remember that my Father went a way about week after Liza was born." He said with worry in his voice.**

"**That's when Liza was never seen again," I was worried "you don't think?"**

"**I don't know," he said all quiet "but I came here with a reason."**

**Jareth got down on one knee, held one of my hands in one of his, and held out his other hand which had a ruby (my favorite gem) ring and asked "Will you marry me?"**

"**Uh, Jareth I don't know." I said with a gasp.**

"**Well, look at it this way if you marry me, if you truly love me you'll have what I wanted to give you, and we'll find Liza and raise her ourselves, find father and be a family." He said giving his point when he got up.**

"**Ok I will marry you and I do truly love you," I replied. "but how can we find them, Liza is 4 years old and your father is 50."**

"**52, he is 52," he replied "people from The Underground can sense other Underground people and/or their mates, but Liza and Father's sense are off, Father must of turned them off."**

"**How, sweetie?" I asked.**

"**Love, Sarah, Love." He replied.**

"**Oh ok, lets get married Jareth," I said "in 24 hours let us be married." Then we heard the car door then a couple of seconds later the front door. "We have to tell them." He said.**

**"I know"I said.**

**"Good luck, love" Jareth said.**

**"Thanks" I replied.**


End file.
